


You Found A Dog?

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode 15x19 Inherit the Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: Later when they stop at a gas station, Dean says, “I guess Chuck didn’t get everything” as he comes out of the station, carrying a dog.“You found a dog?” Sam asks him incredulously.“Relax, I’m not giving him shotgun,” Dean quips and Sam raises his eyebrow. Dean has never liked dogs and now he’s cradling one?Or a 15x19 Coda
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	You Found A Dog?

“There’s no one left to save, everybody’s gone,” Sam exclaims to Dean but Dean ignores him and says nothing.

Later when they stop at a gas station, Dean says, “I guess Chuck didn’t get everything” as he comes out of the station, carrying a dog.

“You found a dog?” Sam asks him incredulously.

“Relax, I’m not giving him shotgun,” Dean quips and Sam raises his eyebrow. Dean has never liked dogs and now he’s cradling one?

Sam knows that his brother isn’t fine but he knows not to push it. Yet, he still wants to say something and starts thinking of what to say when Jack interrupts his thoughts and tells them that there’s something out there besides them.

“Okay, then we have to go check it out,” Dean answers Jack and before either Sam or Jack can respond, Dean looks down at the dog and says, “Right, Cas?”

“You uh- named the dog, _Cas_?” Sam asks. He doesn’t know what else to say.

“Yeah and?” Dean shrugs. He doesn’t have to explain himself. He hugs the dog tighter.

Sam and Jack share a look but don’t say anything. They have to go figure out what else is out there.

Dean and his dog will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> I don't know what this is but I thought it'd be funny but also sad if Dean started referring to the dog as Cas since he did say that Cas is like a talking dog back in 13x16. What did you think of the episode and the promo for the next episode? Either the dog is just a dog, or it's Chuck bc dog spelled backward is god. Other theories I've seen are: the dog is Gabriel or Cas. Pretty sure it's just a dog but who knows.  
> Also, please review.  
> Thanks,


End file.
